Space University
Space University (宇宙大学, Uchū Daigaku) is an educational institution, spanning a whole system Miniskirt Pirates Volume 3, pg.210, where many elite students universe-wide go to study. It is extralegal territory - even an armed fleet can't remove someone easily once they are there Sailing 17. In the movie, the school term starts in summer Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Manga Chapter 1. Details Method of Entrance Space University does not accept direct recommandation for entrance, in fact, taking the exam for entrance requires recommendation. The entrance exam is extremely difficult - while Lynn also wanted to be a student and is a top ranked student at Hakuoh Academy, however, in the novels, she failed the exam and said it was unlikely that she could pass it Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. In the movie though, she did pass the entrance exam and is waiting for admission . Purposes According to Nash, Space University is also a place the Galactic Empire set up for researches that are against the law, including inhumane researches like human experimentation. It is, however, not as serious as the researches on the Skull Star . History The Space University began as a preservation of database project from a secret magic society, said to be the earliest living beings or the earliest intelligent beings in the Universe, the society recorded all the data they can gather and stored all of it in a great library on their home planet, and to support itself, it developed into an education foundation, and later a university, called Space University, mainly teaching the methods of travelling through space. Fearing the data might be destroyed, including various reasons like war, planetary destruction or even star destruction, they thought of different methods of preserving it, and one of them was launching the most rigid space ships they can build to inter-stellar space, where the radiation is much less and little matter exists to destroy the data. Years have pasted, and their home planet's Space University was destroyed due to reasons like war and their civilization likely got destroyed as well. Much later, other civilizations found the ships they sent out, and since it was an alliance of different intelligent beings, they found not just one, but several of these ships, and confirmed that there are more ships with the same data out there. They slowly gathered the ships and it soon became a fleet of over 50 ships, including various civilizations that found the ships and build an united academy around it. The name of the system was not fixed at the beginning, and each civilization had different namings for their own structures in the fleet, since they ignored all the politics and interference from different factions, they later named it as Space University, honouring the beings who sent out the ships. They later decided a site to build the University, they found a Spectral G star with 3 planets in its habitable zone, yet without developing its own civilization, and build various cities and space colonies within it. And it became the highest academy in the Milky Way Galaxy that predates the Galactic Empire. It is still performing the original purpose of recording and processing all the data and information from the whole Universe Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11. Locations *Unibar Star system - Unibar Gs 1 ** Close Orbit - High energy particle research Centre - a spider like golden station near the star, using the particles of the star to gather enough energy and perform particle acceleartion tests. Also performs time travel experiments, trying to send a simple message back to 5 seconds ago. ** 1st planet ** 2nd planet ** 3rd planet ** 4th planet - Tania *** Arcacia - with a centre building designed to be a library but later changed to a data interpretation centre, and the city radiates out. Never faced a war, the city is still developing according to its original planning Spaceships Glassius-class investigation ship(modified Glassius-class Battlecruiser): * Curiosity - Used during the Orion arm unification war for collecting data. The ship was used by the Frontier Civilization branch of the History department. It was modified to be highly stealthy, and even with 120 years advancement in sersor technology, Bentenmaru, Odette II and Silent Whisper had trouble finding it out. As the last active ship of the investigation ships of this class, it went through a big modification a year after the war and was again active until some time close to the present time before currently being overhauled in the University's star system according to Odette II's database . Notable Students *Jenny Dolittle *Lynn Lambretta (movie-only) Notable Staff *Athena Sakyura References Category:Locations